Crime pardonné
by selene Magnus
Summary: Tout est-il pardonnable ? Même la pire des blessures s'apaise-t-elle face au repentir ?
1. Chapter 1

Ne m'appartiens que les idées, et pas les personnages - - Voici encore une autre histoire, par contre là, chers amis, vous allez être étonnés, peut être choqués ou en tout cas déçus par les premiers évènements. Soyez courageux de tenir jusqu'au final.

Sorry Amica Kay, You will be very sad the first chapters, I assure you I am still DO, but imagination sometimes takes us on winding shores. Hopeful until the end, I say no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Crime pardonné<strong>

Olivia est assise au bar depuis une demi-heure et elle en est déjà à son troisième verre. Elle n'est pas d'humeur ce soir, et boire un peu lui évite de trop penser.

Puis une main se pose un instant sur son épaule. Elle se retourne furax : c'est Dean. Il lui sourit un peu gêné :

- Salut !

- Te gêne pas Porter ! Tripote-moi tant que tu y es !

- Désolé si je me suis permis de poser ma pauvre main sur toi ! Mais après cinq tentatives, j'en ai eu assez de m'égosiller inutilement. Je sais bien qu'ici c'est loin d'être le monde du silence, mais ne rien entendre à ce point-là, ça devient pathologique

- Hum... ouais… j'étais perdue dans mes pensées

- Étaient-elles joyeuses au moins ?

- C'est loin d'être le terme le plus approprié

- Tu fais quoi ici ?

Elle le regarda stupidement :

- Y a pas trente six mille activités de possible dans un bar, tu sais !

- Non je veux dire … pourquoi tu es toute seule à boire ici ?

- Besoin de calme

- Ici ? Tu as une capacité d'abstraction impressionnante !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Porter ?

Il s'assoit à côté d'elle :

- Ben, puisqu'on se croise par hasard… si on discutait un peu ?

- Quel genre ?

- Genre … aplanir les choses ! Prendre le temps d'expliquer calmement…

- J'ai mieux à faire de mes soirées

- Ouais en effet, c'est ce que je vois ! Écoute… tu crois pas qu'il serait temps ?

Elle regarde sa bouteille et passa un doigt dessus.

- Peut être…

- Allez viens, j'te ramène chez toi. On discutera sur la route

- Je suis bien ici

- On s'entend à peine. Et je préfère éviter d'être encerclé de potentielles armes tranchantes - dit-il en secouant sa bouteille vide.

- Ok, allons-y alors

Dean jette un billet sur le comptoir.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Ben … on s'en va, faut bien payer ! Je veux pas qu'on nous embarque pour vol !

- Je suis capable de payer moi-même ma note !

- Ohla ! C'est pas la peine de le prendre comme ça ! - dit-il en levant les yeux en l'air. Elle lui rend son billet et dépose son propre argent. Ils sortent, Dean l'emmène à sa voiture. Il se retient de lui ouvrir la portière, de peur qu'elle critique encore.

Ils roulent tranquillement, sans oser prendre la parole. Puis il se rend compte qu'il faut qu'il se lance.

D ============================================================================ O

- Olivia, tu sais, je voudrais vraiment qu'on redevienne amis. C'est trop con de se fâcher tous les deux

- C'est pas moi qui couvre des meurtres et qui m'en sort la tête haute ! Et tu voudrais faire comme si de rien n'était !

- Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir, peut être ? J'avais les mains liées par mes supérieurs. Les opérations à Cuba sont trop importantes pour les laisser être rendues publiques ! C'est pas moi qui fais la politique Olivia ! Je suis comme toi, un petit maillon à qui on demande pas son avis

Elle le regarda soudain triste :

- Je croyais … je te voyais comme … un ami, un véritable ami. J'étais sûre de toi, je te faisais aveuglément confiance

- Olivia, tu mélange tout ! Tu ne dois pas laisser interférer ton travail et ta vie perso ! Nos actes professionnels n'ont rien à voir avec notre amitié

- Comment puis-je te croire à nouveau ?

- J'ai menti à l'inspecteur, ok, parce que j'avais des ordres, c'est tout. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi, à ce que tu es pour moi. Comment peux-tu faire l'amalgame comme ça ?

Ils étaient arrivés. Dean se gare et éteint la voiture, mais aucun ne sort. Il se bougea dans son siège pour lui faire face.

- Olivia, si j'avais pu faire autrement, je te jure que je l'aurai fait ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Tu as le droit de détester l'agent, mais l'homme … ne cherchera jamais à te faire du mal.

- « Au contraire » - ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu m'as balancé en pleine poire que nos sentiments ne sont rien ! De quel droit tu me dénies le droit d'avoir des sentiments ? De quel droit ?

- Olivia, Olivia ! - - Il l'immobilisa gentiment par les bars - Face à une menace nationale, on ne peut pas laisser nos susceptibilités, ou nos opinions politiques, ou sociales, interférer ! Nos agents en immersion risquent leurs vies pour nous protéger, pour nous éviter des guerres ! On peut bien, nous, passer outre quelques attachements quels qu'ils soient !

- Des attachements ?

- Je ne pouvais rien te dire, parce que je n'en avais pas le droit ! Sous peine d'être tous les deux accusés de trahison ! Tu réalise un instant ?... Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens pas à toi, car Dieu sait combien tu compte….- - Il s'arrêta - Tu as compris que je ne tenais pas à toi ? C'est ça que tu as cru ?

- C'est ce que cela voulait dire, qu'il n'existe aucun sentiment important entre nous !

- Non, non, non, Olivia ! Je tiens à toi ! Énormément… si tu savais…

Elle préféra regarder par la fenêtre, puis ouvrit la portière.

- Je commence à avoir froid ici. Rentrons.

Il la suivit à son appartement en silence. Elle lui sert d'emblée un verre de vin, et prend pour elle une autre bière. Elle dépose le tout sur la table basse et se cale dans le divan, à côté de lui, mais à distance raisonnable, qui démontre son humeur.

Il la regarde boire sa bière, comme si c'était pour elle la chose la plus importante à faire ! Elle est à la fois concentrée et perdue, et il a tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'y a pas eu un seul jour où il n'a pas eu envie de la voir, surtout cette année, surtout maintenant.

- Est-ce que tu me pardonne ?

* * *

><p><span>Va-t-elle lui pardonner, nous savons tous qu'Olivia peut être très têtue ! Le meilleur (ou le pire) reste à venir !<span>


	2. Chapter 2

Oups, j'ai un peu tardé chers amis, donc voici la suite: amusez vous bien j'espère!

* * *

><p>- Est-ce que tu me pardonne ?<p>

D ============================================================= O

- Je sais pas encore

Il se tait découragé.

- Mais je suis contente que nous ayons pu en parler

- Oui, je te remercie de m'avoir écouté

Du coup l'atmosphère se détend et Olivia commence à poser des questions plus légères :

- Tu es en mission actuellement ?

- Non. Demain

Son regard est triste et il se ferme.

- Ok, je suppose que c'est confidentiel. Changeons de sujet alors. Il y a quelques mois j'ai recroisé Dana Lewis, tu te souviens d'elle ?

Les conversations s'enchaînent désormais spontanément, et Olivia et Dean multipliaient les verres. L'atmosphère s'égailla tellement qu'ils commencèrent à rire de tout et de rien, même à se taquiner.

Mais lorsque Olivia posa, sans arrière-pensées, sa main sur son torse pour le recaler dans le divan (il voulait faire semblant de partir), ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Dean caresse cette main posée sur lui, puis pose sa main sur sa tendre joue, déplace une mèche de ses yeux… Ils sont l'instant d'après, lèvres sur lèvres, doucement et tendrement. Elle se releva à genoux sur le canapé pour se coller à lui. Il la saisit par la taille. Le baiser s'approfondit, devient fougueux. Elle passe ses mains sur ses épaules, il la serre contre lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils sont allongés sur le canapé, puis il glisse sur son cou, et la caresse. Olivia ne se sent pas très bien, elle a comme mal au cœur, il est lourd sur elle, et elle n'arrive plus à apprécier.

- Attends

Elle pose ses mains sur le devant de ses épaules pour gentiment le stopper.


	3. Chapter 3

Le chapitre précédent était trop court, j'ai honte, mais il se devait de s'arrêter ici. alors je vous rajoute le suivant, c'est la période des soldes, on en profite!

D ============================================================================ O

- Olivia … mon cœur… - - Il ne s'arrête pas d'embrasser son cou, et descend sur sa poitrine.

- Non, non, attends… Dean…je…. - - Sa voix est faible, sa vision se trouble, elle se sent mal et lui qui continue. Il déboutonne sa chemise et embrasse ses seins. Il est très ardent, très fougueux : il passe de ses lèvres à ses seins, à son cou sans cesse, sans ménagement. Ses mains voyagent sur tout son corps.

Puis il se détache d'elle. « Enfin il a compris. Je peux souffler » se dit-elle. Elle sent dans un semi-rêve, qu'on lui soulève le bassin, on lui enlève son pantalon et … de nouveau ce poids qui l'écrase, qui l'empêche de respirer, qui lui fait peur !

- Non ... non … ne fais pas ça - - elle murmure, mais Dean n'écoute pas, il continue ses embrassades, ses caresses, et il lui parle sans cesse :

- Olivia…Oliva... j'ai si peur, ça va être si long…. je t'aime tant… laisse-moi te montrer… à quel point… Olivia…

Elle n'arrive plus à parler, elle n'arrive pas à se dégager, il est trop lourd, trop fort et elle s'affole, elle n'arrive pas à se contrôler, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, mais lui ne s'en aperçoit pas, il continue encore et … elle le sent en elle, elle le sent bouger et ça fait mal, ça devient insupportable… quand ça va s'arrêter ? Qu'il arrête ! Qu'il arrête ! Ça dure une éternité.

Puis il s'arrête, il se dégage et se pose à côté d'elle. Il veut lui caresser le visage, mais se sentant libérée de son poids, elle se lève aussitôt en sanglots.

- Qu'y a-t-il ma puce ?

Elle s'enfuie dans sa chambre, à moitié nue. Il s'assoit et se rhabille correctement. Il va à la porte mais elle a fermé à clef. Il frappe :

- Olivia, qu'as-tu ? Réponds-moi ma chérie….Olivia ?

Olivia s'est empressée de mettre des dessous et son bas de pyjama. Elle prend son téléphone fixe :

- Cap… Capitaine… j'ai besoin d'aide… j'ai… j'ai été violée

D ============================================================= O

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, un coup sourd à la porte d'entrée fait sursauter Dean :

- Olivia ? C'est Cragen. Ouvres, Olivia

Dean est surpris mais il va ouvrir. Cragen le regarde comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Porter ?

- Bonsoir. Que faites-vous ici Capitaine ?

- Où est Olivia ? - - Le ton de Cragen est inquiet.

- Dans sa chambre …mais… elle ne veut pas ouvrir. J'ai beau frapper depuis un moment.

Cragen entre sans ménagement suivi d'un policier, un autre reste devant la porte.

- Capitaine, d'où vous sortez ? Pourquoi est-ce que... ?

Cragen frappe à la chambre : - Olivia, c'est Cragen.

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvre. Olivia apparaît, le visage défait. Cragen se penche et lui parle tout bas. Elle répond : - C'est lui

Cragen se retourne sur Dean, l'air glacial. Un signe aux deux policiers qui le saisissent et le menottent.

- Dean Porter, je vous arrête pour viol

- Hein ?


	4. Chapter 4

Je vois que la situation ne vous laisse pas indifférents, alors voici de quoi soulever (ou aggraver) vos questionnements

D =========================================================================== O

Au poste, Dean est dans la salle d'interrogatoire en face de Cragen et Fin, alors qu'Eliott a accompagné Olivia chez Warner. Elle se sentait plus en confiance avec elle qu'à l'hôpital.

- Comment vous avez pu faire ça Porter ? - - s'énerve Cragen.

- Faire quoi ?

- Violer Olivia, ça dépasse l'entendement !

- Ça va pas, vous êtes malades ! C'est vous qui débloquez ! Ces accusations sont grotesques

Dean s'arrêta et regarda leurs visages serrés.

- Ok j'ai compris. Je ne vous dirai plus rien. Je veux une autre équipe

- Tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ? - s'emporte Fin

- C'est un coup monté ! Vous me détestez tous, vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre pour vous venger de moi que ça ? Bande de salauds !

- C'est toi le salopard qui a osé violer notre collègue, et tu vas le payer, crois moi ! - - s'approche méchamment Fin.

- J'ai rien fait ! Et pas question que je tombe dans votre piège ! Je veux une équipe objective ! Vous allez faire quoi ? Me torturer pour que j'avoue un crime que j'ai pas commis ? Ça ne tiendra jamais devant un juge de toute façon, parce que votre équipe est plus qu'impliquée ! Je veux une équipe neutre !

- Je vous envoie Huang. Il est du FBI. Ça vous va comme neutralité ?

- Ouais. Plus vite on lèvera cette erreur, mieux ce sera

D =============================================== O

Huang arrive, on lui explique la situation. Il n'est pas sensé relever des aveux mais vu le cas.

- Vous avez eu raison de m'appeler Capitaine. Et je suis d'accord avec lui, comme quoi votre équipe est trop impliquée, vous risqueriez l'annulation de tout l'interrogatoire. Et Porter ne sera pas facile à faire avouer. Il ne faut pas l'affronter de front, vous n'obtiendrez rien. Je vais lui parler calmement.

- Agent Porter. Je suis le docteur Huang, je travaille aussi au FBI

- Votre nom m'est vaguement familier, mais nous nous ne sommes jamais croisés

- Non en effet. Que s'est-il passé ce soir, Agent Porter ?

- C'est très simple. Je suis accusé faussement par cette équipe de dingues là-derrière, et j'attends de vous de faire rapidement finir cette mascarade

- Pourquoi cette mascarade, comme vous dites ?

- Parce qu'ils me détestent ouvertement. Et que toute machination, aussi écœurante soit-elle, sera bonne pour les débarrasser de moi !

- Pourquoi vous détesteraient-ils autant ?

- Ça fait des années que c'est comme ça ! Qu'ils me détestent tous les uns autant que les autres. D'abord parce qu'en tant que fédéral, je leur « pique » régulièrement leurs enquêtes, et surtout depuis qu'Olivia … et moi…

- Qu'y a-t-il entre Olivia et vous ?

- C'est notre vie privée. Ça ne vous regarde en rien

- Mr Porter, vous êtes accusé de viol sur elle, donc ça me regarde. Avez-vous violé Olivia ?

- Jamais de la vie ! Comment osez-vous ?

- Pourquoi le dirait-elle alors ?

- Ce sont ces connards qui m'accusent. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont su qu'on se voyait ce soir. Peut être que l'un nous a vu, j'en sais rien. Et ils ont magouillé cela pour me faire tomber ! C'est évident ! Je n'ai pas violé Olivia. Surtout pas. Allez l'interroger, et faites-moi sortir aussitôt. J'ai une mission dans quelques heures. Une mission importante. Je dois me préparer

- Avez-vous eu un rapport sexuel avec Olivia ce soir ?

- Mais vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?

- Répondez-moi Mr Porter. Va-t-on trouver votre ADN sur elle ?

- Ça ne regarde que nous !

- Vous ne croyez pas que la situation est trop grave pour se soucier de pudeur Mr Porter ?

Dean soupire : - Oui ! Nous avons fait l'amour ce soir. Voilà vous savez tout !

- Pourquoi vous l'avez violé ?

- C'était consenti ! Jamais je ne l'aurais violé ! Jamais ! Je n'arrête pas de vous le dire, ces accusations sont montées de toutes pièces par ses collègues !

- C'est pourtant elle qui vous accuse Mr Porter. J'ai sa première déposition devant moi. Elle vous accuse de l'avoir violé. C'est elle qui a appelé le capitaine Cragen

- Non vous mentez. Pourquoi elle m'accuserait de ça, c'est ridicule !

- Lisez vous-même. Deux policiers sont témoins de son accusation lors de votre arrestation, elle vous a désigné sans ambiguïté

- Non…non, c'était consenti. Plus que consenti. Je … je ne peux pas y croire. Olivia m'accuse... de viol ? Mais c'est faux ! Pourquoi faire ça ?... ils… ils lui ont monté la tête ! Sinon pourquoi elle mentirait ?... - Dean s'arrêta, son regard choqué bloqué devant lui - - Ce serait … un piège ? Elle serait complice ? …Elle m'a déjà piégé il y a un an c'est vrai, mais c'était juste un baiser. Là on a … on a fait l'amour ensemble. Ça ne peut pas être faux ! Elle n'a pas pu simuler ça ! Non non c'est impossible, pas elle !

Il se leva d'un bond et frappa ses mains menottées à plat sur la table, et cria sur Huang

- Comment osez-vous l'insulter comme ça ?

- Mr Porter, je n'insulte personne

- Vous sous-entendez qu'elle m'a manipulé en couchant avec moi, comme le ferait la pire des garces ! Je vous interdis de la traiter de garce ! Vous m'entendez, Olivia n'est pas une garce

- Jamais je ne me permettrais de penser cela, et encore moins de le dire. Je ne veux que comprendre, Dean

Dean se rassoit et se calme.

- Je n'y comprends rien. Elle n'a pas pu me faire ça. On s'était réconcilié, et enfin… après tout ce temps… enfin tous les deux….Non, elle n'est pas comme ça ! Elle ne couche pas par intérêt, ou manipulation. Elle n'est pas comme ça ! … Je comprends pas, je comprends pas

Huang sort de la pièce pour parler à Cragen. Olivia est ici avec Eliott, à observer l'interrogatoire.

H - Je suis désolé. On n'arrivera à rien de cette manière

E - Je vais le faire avouer, moi !

H - Non Eliott ! Surtout pas. Je pensais plutôt à Olivia

C - Il n'est pas question qu'Olivia interroge son agresseur

H - Je pense que s'il la voyait juste un moment, il pourrait craquer

C - Olivia, c'est toi qui décide - - la rassure Cragen.

E- Pas question qu'elle s'approche de ce salopard !

C - Eliott ! C'est à elle de décider

O - Oui, je dois y aller. Lui faire face. L'affronter

C - Eliott, je t'interdis de t'approcher de cette salle, est-ce clair ?

E - Pas question qu'elle se retrouve seule avec ce…

C - Personne ne la laissera seule. Munch va l'accompagner, et Huang y retourne aussi

Huang retourne s'asseoir devant Dean, qui a désormais sa tête entre ses mains. Il est visiblement perdu.

- Jamais je lui ferais ça. Je préfère me mettre une balle dans la tête que de lui faire du mal. Jamais…je comprends pas

La porte s'ouvre derrière lui sur Olivia et Munch, mais Dean ne se soucie pas de regarder qui entre. Il se retourne juste en entendant la voix brisée d'Olivia :

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?


	5. Chapter 5

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

- Olivia

Il se lève et s'approche. Munch se place devant Olivia, et avance son bras pour signifier à Dean de rester à distance.

- N'avancez pas Porter !

Dean obéit, il regarde juste Olivia.

- Comment peux-tu penser ça ?

- Tu m'as violée !

- Non non ! Je t'ai embrassé, mais tu as répondu, tu t'es rapprochée… et serrée contre moi …et

- Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter ! Je t'ai dit stop !

Cette phrase l'arrêta. Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Munch prit Olivia par les épaules et l'emmena hors de la pièce, elle était en larmes.

- Je … tu….

Soudain son visage s'effondre.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est vrai ! Je me souviens… j'ai pas… j'ai pas arrêté, j'ai pas compris… je voulais pas…

Il pleurait maintenant. Il se mit devant la vitre sans teint et posa ses mains dessus.

- Olivia… je voulais pas te faire du mal, je voulais pas faire ça ! … pardonne-moi, je voulais pas… je t'aime tant…

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, en pleurant comme un gosse.

- Je suis un salaud… j'ai… j'ai violé … la seule femme que j'aime… je suis un salaud

Huang sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres derrière. Olivia était bien devant la vitre, comme l'avait pressenti Dean. Elle aussi pleurait, soutenue par Eliott.

C - Ca y est, il a avoué

H - Je me demande ce qui a provoqué ça ?

E - C'est un pourri c'est tout

H - Non pas du tout. Olivia ? Y a-t-il eu un évènement particulier ?

E - Elle a déjà tout raconté. Laissez-la maintenant

H - Je n'ai pas eu la déposition complète

C - La voici Docteur. Pour moi tout est dit. J'appelle le procureur

Huang se plongea dans sa lecture

- Olivia ? Combien de verres aviez-vous bu ?

- Quelle importance ! - - gronda Eliott

- Laissez-la répondre Eliott

- Je sais plus… trois bières au bar et … une ou deux chez moi

- Dean aussi avait bu ?

- Euh … chez moi je lui ai donné du vin, je sais qu'il n'aime pas vraiment la bière

- Vous rappelez-vous combien il en a bu ?

- Non je sais plus

Cragen intervient alors : - J'ai vu une bouteille de vin sur la table de salon chez Olivia. Elle était presque vide

- Vous avez partagé la bouteille tous les deux ou il l'a bu tout seul ?

- Non j'évite les mélanges… ça me rend malade

- ==================================- Flashback- =================================== -

Olivia et Dean sont sur le canapé, à parler et à rire. Elle a fini sa bière et se lève pour en sortir une autre.

- Comment tu fais pour boire ces cochonneries de bière ? - sourit Dean - Goûte plutôt au vin, il est excellent

- Je suis un vrai mec moi, j'aime la bière

- Allez, on pourra trinquer à égalité. Fais-moi ce plaisir !

- Ok ! - - Elle prend un verre vide et revient s'asseoir près de lui. Il lui remplit son verre de vin et ajoute :

- Bon c'est le dernier ! Parce qu'on va finir par rouler sous la table si on continue

Elle rit. Ils lèvent leurs verres et trinquent en se regardant. Puis Dean tousse.

- Oh pardon ! Je sais même plus boire, mais quel idiot !

Ils rient tous les deux et reprennent leur conversation. Mais malgré leur bonne parole, ce verre ne fut pas le dernier.

================================== - fin flashback- ==============================

- Je me rappelle maintenant … on a continué au vin. J'ai du en prendre deux verres, au moins, peut être trois

E - Il t'a soulé ce…

- Il voulait qu'on arrête de boire ! Dean ne boit jamais plus de un ou deux verres. Il est toujours si raisonnable… je l'ai traité de « coincé » et de « fillette » … alors il a continué, et moi avec

E - Et alors ? Ça change quoi ? L'alcool n'est pas une excuse !

H - C'est une explication. Chez un petit consommateur occasionnel, l'alcool modifie les comportements et aussi les perceptions

E - N'importe quoi ! Ne lui cherchez pas d'excuse ! Porter a toujours lorgné sur Olivia, et il a profité qu'elle était sous l'alcool pour faire ce qu'il a toujours voulu !

H - Eliott, ce n'était pas prémédité

E - Il l'a violée. Ce salopard a osé lui faire subir ça, et vous le défendez ! Vous êtes de la même espèce que lui, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Fédéral avant tout, Docteur !

Cragen et Munch durent retenir Eliott qui s'énervait.

C - Tu te calmes, tout de suite !

Olivia se tourna vers Huang.

- Vous croyez … que c'est à cause … de l'alcool ?

- Olivia, il tient énormément à vous. Il ne voulait pas vous blesser, ni vous forcer à quoi que ce soit. Je crois qu'il n'a pas réalisé que vous ne vouliez pas ce rapport avec lui

- Au début je voulais…

E - Olivia…

- Je voulais oui, mais à un moment… j'étais pas bien… je me sentais mal… et j'étais… je pouvais plus bouger, j'étais piégée…

- Calmez-vous Olivia. Ne ressassez pas ça

Olivia avala son dernier sanglot, respira et essaya de prendre une voix plus forte.

- Capitaine, je veux retirer ma plainte


	6. Chapter 6

La stupeur paralysa toute la salle. Olivia s'avança vers la vitre pour regarder Dean, toujours assis par terre, la tête entre ses genoux.

C - Olivia, tu perds la tête… tu as dit ?

- Vous avez bien entendu. Je retire ma plainte. Je ne veux pas d'un procès.

E - Olivia, ne fais pas ça. On va t'aider, te soutenir, tu n'es pas seule. Olivia…

- Je ne veux pas le punir, ça ne m'aidera pas. Je veux réussir à dépasser tout ça… je veux réussir à lui pardonner

E - Olivia ! Il doit payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait

- J'ai pris ma décision. Capitaine je retire ma plainte

Eliott se retourna vers son capitaine :

- Non, vous pouvez pas la laisser faire ça !

C - Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est sa décision

Alors Eliott devint fou de colère, il se rua sur la porte et entra comme une tornade dans la pièce d'interrogatoire.

- Pourriture ! Je vais te faire payer, moi !

En un bond, il est sur Dean, il l'attrape par le col et le relève en une seconde. Huang et Fin se précipitent pour les séparer. Eliott lève son bras pour frapper Dean, mais s'arrête soudainement. Il a senti le canon d'un pistolet sur ses côtes. Dean a profité qu'Eliott se colle à lui pour lui prendre son pistolet à sa ceinture, malgré ses mains menottées, Dean tient fermement le flingue. Son regard est glacial, comme jamais Eliott ne l'avait vu. Dean parla alors lentement, d'une voix caverneuse :

- Je vous conseille de me lâcher

Eliott ne peut que s'exécuter. Il lâche Dean et recule de quelques pas. Fin lui dit :

- Porter ! Ne faites pas l'idiot !

Dean regarde Eliott fixement.

F - Lâchez votre arme

Dean cria alors : - Qu'il s'en aille ! Je veux pas le voir ! Surtout pas lui !

H - Dean, donnez-moi cette arme

- Quand il sera parti, je la donnerai. Pas avant

H - Eliott, sortez

E - Pas question, je

Fin l'interrompe : - Viens par là, mec. N'envenime pas la situation

Fin se rapproche d'Eliott et le pousse vers la sortie. Ils passent la porte, quand Olivia les dépasse.

E - Non. - - Il cherche à l'attraper.

O - Laisse-moi !

Elle se dégage et entre dans la pièce. Huang s'est rapproché de Dean, lentement et cherche à obtenir son arme.

H - Dean, il est parti. Donnez-moi l'arme, comme convenu

Dean avait fermé les yeux quand Eliott a disparu de sa vue, il recommençait à pleurer.

- Il a toujours cherché à nous séparer

O - Dean

Il ouvra instantanément les yeux.

- Olivia...

- Dean, baisse cette arme

Mais Dean ne réagissait pas.

- Tu ne vas pas me tirer dessus ? N'est ce pas Dean ?

- Non non… j'ai jamais voulu te blesser, mon amour, j'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal

- Dean, il faut que tu donne cette arme

- Pardonne-moi mon cœur… pardonne-moi, je voulais pas…

Il baissa son arme, et s'arrêta, les yeux dans le vide. Huang s'approcha encore de lui.

- Mais je suis un salaud, je ne mérite pas ton pardon

Olivia n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Dean avait relevé son arme, et rapidement la dirigea vers sa tempe. Huang se rua sur son avant-bras. Le coup retentit dans la pièce.

D ============================================================= O

comme je suis mauvaise! Tant d'attente pour se retrouver dans l'angoisse!


	7. Chapter 7

Allez pour me faire pardonner : je ne voudrais pas perdre mes lecteurs fidèles avec un suspense trop affuté! Mais après on arrête la gourmandise!

* * *

><p>Les autres, restés derrière la vitre pour éviter d'affoler Dean se ruèrent à l'intérieur. Huang avait réagi aussitôt, il leur cria : - Je sens un pouls, appelez une ambulance, vite ! - Il essayait d'arrêter le saignement abondant. Fin sortit aussitôt son téléphone, alors qu'Eliott encercla Olivia par les épaules, et la sortit dans le couloir. Elle n'avait pas sorti un son, elle était livide, sans réaction. Il la serra contre lui et elle hurla : - Non, non ,non... - - Elle le frappa avec ses bras et ses poings, sur son torse. Elle frappa de plus en plus fort, et certains coups faisaient vaciller Eliott. Mais il ne l'en empêcha pas. Puis elle s'arrêta en sanglotant et il la serra contre lui.<p>

L'ambulance emporta Dean, laissant Huang couvert de sang, et tout le monde choqué. Huang demanda :

- Où est Olivia ?

- Eliott l'a emmené dans la salle de repos pour essayer de la coucher. Elle était en pleine crise de nerf

- Ça se comprend. Je vais aller la voir, elle a peut-être besoin d'un calmant.

- Attendez un instant. Je vous passe une chemise

- Oui, merci

Huang entra dans la pièce où il trouva Olivia et Eliott assis sur un des lits de repos. Elle pleurait et criait, et quoiqu'Eliott disait, elle ne s'arrêtait pas.

Huang s'approcha et dit à Eliott : - Je vais lui donner un sédatif, elle en a besoin

- Laissez-moi, laissez-moi

- Non Olivia. Ça va vous relaxer, c'est nécessaire, croyez-moi

E - Chut, ça va aller. Tout est fini

Quelques minutes plus tard, Olivia s'endormit. Eliott et Huang la laissèrent pur rejoindre les autres.

C - Alors Docteur ? Vous pensez qu'il va survivre ?

- Peut-être, la balle n'a apparemment pas transpercé le cerveau, mais il peut y avoir de sérieuses conséquences, je ne serais pas optimiste

- Et Olivia ?

- Elle a besoin de temps : elle vient de subir deux traumatismes l'un sur l'autre

- Quel pourri ce type ! Et il ose prétendre l'aimer ? - - Eliott recommençait à s'énerver, la manière pour lui de gérer les évènements.

C - Eliott, ça ne servira à rien de réagir comme ça

E - Mais c'est vrai ! Non seulement il lui fait subir la pire des agressions, mais en plus il se débine devant les conséquences

H - Vous n'avez rien compris Eliott ! Ce n'est pas par peur de la prison que Porter a tenté de se suicider

E - Tu parles ! Il sait bien ce qu'on fait aux flics en taule

H - Je crois qu'il n'y a même pas réfléchi. Je crois que la découverte d'avoir blessé la femme qu'il aimait l'a désespéré au plus haut point

E - C'est pas de la lâcheté, ça ?

H - Nous ne réagissons pas tous de la même manière face au remord et la culpabilité Eliott

E - Et il était obligé de faire ça devant Olivia ?

Huang ne trouva rien à répliquer à cette dernière réflexion d'Eliott. Il sera en effet difficile pour chacun des témoins d'oublier cette scène, mais plus encore pour Olivia

C - Ça ne sert à rien ces discussions. De toute façon, Olivia a retiré sa plainte, on ne peut plus rien y faire, même s'il se réveillait. Que chacun rentre chez soi prendre du repos. Eliott, tu ramèneras Olivia, si tu arrive à passer outre ta colère. C'est de soutien qu'elle a besoin, pas de tes grognements

E - Oui Capitaine

- Tu es dispensé de venir demain, reste avec elle

D ============================================================= O

D ============================================================= O

_Six mois plus tard._

* * *

><p><span>Oh je recommence mes méchancetés ! quels sont vos pronostics ? C'est quoi la suite?<span>_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Six mois plus tard._

_D ============================================================= O_

Olivia arrive au bureau. Eliott la regarde.

- Salut ! T'as loupé le réveil, marmotte ?

- Euh non… enfin oui, je suis en retard. Je rattraperai mon heure ce soir. Cragen n'a rien dit ?

- Non, il est parti tôt, une réunion au sommet

- J'ai de la chance on dirait

Eliott la regarde bizarrement : - Ça va Olivia ?

- Oui Eliott. Tout va bien, rassure-toi

- Pourquoi tu es en retard ? Y a un problème ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite :

- Je te jure que tout va bien, ok ?

- Tu …tu étais encore là-bas ?

- Eliott, je t'en prie !

Mais Eliott s'énervait : - Je comprends pas que tu continue d'aller le voir ! C'est complètement aberrant, c'est…

- Ça suffit Eliott ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces remarques ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de te mêler de tes affaires !

Elle se leva énervée et alla se réfugier dans le vestiaire. Munch se leva, en passant devant Eliott, il lui balança :

- Toujours aussi diplomate !

Eliott était outré, en colère ! Encore une fois, la journée s'annonçait mal.

Munch rejoignit Olivia, il savait qu'en ce moment, elle avait besoin d'une oreille compatissante, et puisque Stabler continuait de la persécuter depuis sa décision, il s'était naturellement dévoué à cette tâche, laissant à Fin la charge de maîtriser Eliott, il en avait plus le gabarit que lui !

Il la trouva en train de se moucher, assise sur un banc, et s'asseyant à côté :

- Allez ma belle, tu sais bien qu'il aboie plus qu'il ne mord !

- J'en peux plus ! C'est presque tous les jours pareils. Je fais attention à ce que je dis, pour ne jamais rien évoquer, parce que je sais qu'il le prend mal, mais il y vient tout seul !

- Calme-toi, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Et puis dans quelques semaines, tu seras en « vacances », alors c'est juste la dernière ligne droite

- Heureusement oui. Mais … je lui demande pas de comprendre ou d'approuver, juste accepter mon choix ! Comme vous l'avez fait, toi, Fin et Cragen

- On n'a pas tous la cervelle d'un petit pois ! Allez, courage ! Tu sais que Fin et moi, on te soutient

- Oui merci les gars

- Je crois qu'il a un témoignage à faire au tribunal aujourd'hui, alors ça te laissera un peu respirer

- Merci John. J'apprécie ton aide

- Allez go, on retourne au boulot. Je vais aller te chercher un thé

- Tu es adorable

- La dernière femme qui m'avait dit ça, m'a poursuivi un an en justice pour une pension alimentaire

Elle le tapota gentiment sur l'épaule, en souriant.

D ============================================================= O

D ============================================================= O

- Mme Benson ? Vous êtes encore ici ?

- Oui Docteur. Je voulais venir voir…

- Vous êtes là tous les jours ! A quelle heure êtes-vous partie hier soir ?

- En fait, je ne suis pas partie. Je me suis endormie ici - - répond-t-elle, un peu honteuse.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Rentrez chez vous. Reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin

- Juste une demi-heure docteur !

- Si vous êtes encore ici dans une demi-heure, je vous hospitalise en centre de repos !

- Dites-moi… Y a-t-il eu du changement ?

- J'ai peur de votre réaction

- Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce qu'il ?

- Non ne vous inquiétez pas ! Au contraire, les résultats de ses dernières analyses sont encourageants

- Alors pourquoi ne vouliez-vous rien me dire ?

- J'ai peur que vous campiez jour et nuit ici si je vous dis qu'il est entré dans une phase de réveil

- Vous êtes sûrs ?

- On n'est jamais sûr avec les comas traumatiques, mais certains signes laissent à penser que bientôt, Mr Porter pourrait se réveiller

- Oh merci merci

- Mais il faudra encore de la patience. Cela peut évoluer lentement, sûrement encore quelles semaines. Je sais que ces six mois ont été éprouvants pour vous, et c'est pourquoi je vous ordonne d'aller dormir

- Mais je ne veux pas rater son réveil !

- C'est bien ce que je craignais. Je vous jure que cela ne sera pas ce soir. Vous savez que vous serez la première avertie quand ça se produira. Reposez-vous. Pensez à votre enfant


	9. Chapter 9

Allez, je ne sais pas résister à des petits yeux suppliants.

* * *

><p>- Pensez à votre enfant<p>

- Bien Docteur. Je vais rentrer

Le docteur l'abandonne. Olivia s'assoit sur le lit, sa main sur son ventre protubérant. Elle prend la main de l'homme allongé dans le lit.

- Dean. J'ai tellement hâte que tu te réveille. Tant de choses à se dire. J'ai peur aussi. De tous ces changements. Comment vas-tu réagir ? Reviens, je t'en prie. Reviens vite. J'ai besoin de toi

Elle soupire en reposant sa main sur le lit. Ça faisait six mois maintenant, depuis cette affreuse nuit. Dean avait subi plusieurs opérations mais il restait dans le coma.

D ============================================================= O

Elle ne se souvenait plus du premier mois. Tout était flou, entre les journées à pleurer, les médicaments qui la laissaient groggy, les crises de nerfs, tout cela était un immense brouillard. Puis elle avait repris pied, il fallait avancer. La découverte de sa grossesse avait failli la replonger dans le désespoir. Mais cette fois, elle avait résisté, elle avait voulu être forte. Et alors elle avait choisi. Choisi de prendre ce que le destin lui donnait, choisi de retourner la situation à son avantage, choisi une voie difficile mais qu'elle pressentait être la seule pour elle. Elle aurait pu, elle aurait du se mettre à le haïr, à souhaiter sa mort, ou au moins qu'il pourrisse en prison, comme lui répétait Eliott depuis six mois.

Mais elle avait choisi de lui pardonner. Pour l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle qui avait tant désiré être mère, quel autre choix avait-elle ? Avorter ou l'abandonner ? Autant se jeter elle aussi par la fenêtre. Le regarder comme l'enfant d'un viol ? Nul ne savait mieux qu'elle la douleur d'une telle enfance. Non elle voulait aimer son enfant, comme n'importe quelle autre mère, elle avait le droit de vivre comme une mère normale, elle avait tant rêvé, tant attendu ce bonheur. Alors pour son enfant, son futur bonheur, elle ne devait pas détester le père, elle devait lui pardonner.

Et pour elle aussi, elle devait lui pardonner. Elle ne voulait pas être une victime : les victimes n'ont que deux choix, soit faire mine d'oublier et vivre dans la peur, soit demander justice pour apprivoiser cette peur. Mais elle ne voulait pas justice : quelle justice il y aurait de l'envoyer en prison ? Alors que leur enfant allait naître ? Et Dean n'était pas un « violeur » comme les autres, il n'avait pas voulu la blesser. Ce n'était pas un de ces machos qui veulent dominer les femmes, c'était un accident.

Elle avait sa part de responsabilité aussi : elle l'avait fait boire, car il voulait arrêter, elle s'en souvenait bien maintenant. Elle avait eu le temps de se remémorer cette soirée. Le début, parce que au poste, elle ne voulait plus y penser. L'esprit analytique du flic s'était réveillé : elle voulait comprendre ! Elle avait apprécié ses premiers baisers, ses caresses. Oui elle avait participé, elle voulait plus. Alors que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce l'alcool le fautif ? Il avait bu, mais elle aussi, même plus que lui. L'alcool avait empêché Dean de réaliser le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti, d'entendre sa peur mais elle ?

Qu'est ce qui avait provoqué cette peur ? Elle se souvenait d'avoir eu un mal de cœur, elle avait eu chaud, elle voulait de l'air frais, respirer mais il était sur elle, elle ne pouvait pas. Et tout s'est enchaîné : Incapable de se dégager, incapable de lui expliquer, et lui qui ne voyait rien ! Lui qui continuait, alors qu'elle était mal. Alors elle a paniqué, et tout ce qui un instant avant était plaisir est devenu angoisse. Une angoisse qui n'a fait qu'enfler ! Voilà ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais d'où était venu ce mal de cœur ? Provoqué par l'alcool ? Par ce mélange bière/vin. Elle savait bien que cela la rendait malade ! Pourquoi elle l'avait fait ? Parce qu'il était là avec elle, et qu'elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille s'ils arrêtaient de boire et de rire, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Alors elle avait continué de se verser des verres, de remplir le sien.

Mon dieu, quel gâchis ! Ce n'était pas la relation sexuelle le problème, c'était son malaise momentané, elle n'avait pas eu la force de le gérer, elle s'était effrayée toute seule.

Elle l'avait accusé de viol mais c'était un accident. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça dans son état normal. Car il l'aimait. Sincèrement. Elle en était sûre. Si cette soirée maudite lui avait appris au moins une chose, c'était que Dean l'aimait.

Elle aussi elle l'aimait. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait été tant blessée de son attitude dans l'affaire du cartel et de l'espionne, elle s'était sentie rejetée par lui, il n'avait pas partagé ses sentiments. D'ailleurs en y repensant, c'était idiot de lui avoir fait la gueule pendant un an. Si elle avait accepté de le voir avant, il n'y aurait pas eu cette soirée, avec toutes ces conséquences.

Alors oui, elle voulait lui pardonner. Elle avait tant de rancœurs, de colère et de dégoût pour tous ces salauds qu'elle arrêtait, et tous ceux qu'elle ne pouvait pas arrêter, et pour son père aussi, qu'elle ne voulait pas ajouter Dean à cette liste infâme, ce n'était pas sa place. Elle voulait couper cette ligne de haine, cette destinée, elle ne voulait pas donner cet héritage à son enfant.

C'était affreux à dire mais le coma de Dean l'y avait aidé. Dans les premiers temps, cela lui évita d'avoir affaire à lui, son regard, ses paroles. Il n'y eut pas de procès, d'avocats ni de questions… rien que le silence. C'était reposant d'être à côté de lui dans le silence. Elle avait pu penser, le regarder sans crainte. Et apprendre à réécouter son cœur, ses sentiments. Dean avait toujours été le calme, il ne s'énervait pas facilement, il était posé et stoïque. Ce serait bien une vie de calme et de douceur.

Olivia se leva et déplaça une mèche des yeux de Dean. C'était un peu un rituel, de lui parler et le toucher, pour s'habituer à lui. Puis elle rentra chez elle.

D ============================================================= O

Les semaines passèrent avec une Olivia pendue à son téléphone. Elle continuait d'aller tous les soirs voir Dean à l'hôpital. Elle attendait et appréhendait son réveil.

Elle allait bientôt être en congé maternité et avoir du temps pour lui. Ce serait donc mieux s'il se réveillait à ce moment, ça leur laisserait quelques semaines pour attendre la naissance, ensemble.

Parfois elle s'inquiétait : Et si Dean ne voulait pas d'elle ? Ou du bébé ? Ou même s'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle ? Les médecins l'avait prévenue, ils ignoraient quelles seraient les séquelles de la balle. Le pire était à craindre, mais elle refusait de s'y appesantir. Il fallait garder l'espoir, jusqu'au bout.

Ce soir là, Olivia tenait la main de Dean quand elle le sentit bouger. Elle pensa à se lever pour prévenir les médecins mais se ravisa. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle attendait son réveil, elle voulait le vivre seule. Il serait bien temps, après, de les appeler.

Elle lui parle doucement :

- Dean ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, totalement désorienté.

- Va doucement, tu es à l'hôpital et …oh Dean. Est-ce que tu peux parler ?

Il tourna un peu sa tête vers elle.

- O….Olivia…

- Oui c'est moi. Va doucement. Tu m'as reconnu, dieu merci

- Olivia …je …je

- Chut ! Ne t'en fais pas. Désormais, tout ira bien

- Où je suis ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Je devrais ... être….

- Tu es à l'hôpital. Tu vas bien maintenant. Le pire est passé. Ça va aller

Il soupira : - Pourquoi tu es là ? Je vais aller en prison pour …

- Non, tu n'iras pas en prison. J'ai retiré ma plainte

- Tu as ?... pourquoi ? Après ce que je t'ai fait !

- Dean, je t'ai pardonné. Je veux qu'on tire un trait sur cette histoire. C'est du passé

- Mais…

- Je veux penser à l'avenir

Elle se leva pour qu'il remarque bien son ventre. C'était un peu brutal comme annonce mais elle ne pouvait plus patienter. Elle souriait en attendant sa réaction.

* * *

><p><span>Ca y est! notre "beau au bois dormant" s'est réveillé! Comment va-t-il réagir à sa paternité? Après tout, c'est pas la meilleure méthode d'appréhender une telle chose. Souvenez-vous que je suis parfois très méchante hihihihi<span>


	10. Chapter 10

- Je veux penser à l'avenir

Elle se leva pour qu'il remarque bien son ventre. C'était un peu brutal comme annonce mais elle ne pouvait plus patienter. Elle souriait en attendant sa ré il n'eut aucune réaction. Il ne cligna même pas des yeux sous la surprise. Il la regardait impassible !

- Est-ce que je peux avoir à boire ?

- Euh …oui

Elle alla lui remplir un verre d'eau et lui porta aux lèvres.

- Merci

Une aide-soignante avait laissé un petit objet assez aiguisé. Olivia s'en saisit sans faire un bruit ni de mouvements brusques, en l'approchant du visage de Dean. Il ne réagit pas. Alors elle comprit.

- Olivia, j'en reviens pas… que tu m'aies pardonné… après ce que j'ai fait … je ne sais pas quoi dire… je

- J'ai compris ce qu'il s'était passé, et je ne veux pas passer ma vie à te haïr. Nous avons mieux, tellement mieux à faire

Elle se pencha pour déposer juste un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

- Tu…tu m'embrasses ?

- Oui. J'espère que tu apprécies ?

- Je ne mérite pas…

- Écoute-moi Dean. Je t'ai pardonné, alors prends ce pardon, prends tout ce que je veux te donner, et en échange, rends nous heureux

- Heureux ?

- Oui, c'est possible maintenant. Pour nous trois.

- Nous…. J'ai du mal à y croire ! Mon dernier souvenir est …si … épouvantable

- Chut, c'était il y a six mois

- Quoi ? Six mois ? Mais ?

- Tu étais dans le coma. Oui pendant six mois. Mais maintenant tu es revenu. C'est la vie qui a gagné Dean. Tiens, sens cette vie que tu m'as donnée

- De quoi tu parles ?

Elle lui prend la main et la pose sur son ventre.

- Mais…qu'est ce que ?

- C'est la vie Dean. Celle de notre enfant, celle de notre avenir

Dean est complètement assommé. Il commence à pleurer.

- Notre enfant ?

Après un silence où elle le laisse assimiler toutes les révolutions qui lui arrivent, elle lui demande gentiment :

- Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me cacher pour tes yeux ?

- J'ai pensé, que c'était ma punition

- Dean - Elle posa une main sur sa joue - - Je vais aller chercher les médecins.

- Olivia ?

- Oui ?

- Comment… comment as-tu pu me pardonner ?

- Ça ne se devine pas ? Parce que je t'aime Dean Porter

Là-dessus elle sortit de la pièce.

D ============================================================= O

Une semaine après son réveil, Dean n'attend que l'autorisation des médecins pour quitter l'hôpital. Olivia est à ses côtés le plus souvent possible.

Ce jour-là, Dean s'est levé et habillé. Il a arpenté toute la pièce pour la mémoriser et vient juste de se rassoir sur le lit. Olivia est entrée et l'a regardé faire.

- Bonjour, petit ours en cage

- Bonjour. Je t'ai entendu entrer mais tu ne disais rien.

Elle s'approche de lui, et elle se serre dans ses bras. Il a encore un peu de doute, et est hésitant à la toucher. Alors Olivia pose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui déclenche un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'assoit à côté de lui. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps d'engager la conversation que la porte s'ouvre. Un homme plus âgé en costume entre et s'écrit :

- Agent Porter ! Je suis ravi d'apprendre enfin que vous êtes sorti de votre coma!

- Mr le Directeur !

- Alors quand vous revenez-nous ? Tout le monde s'impatiente de vous revoir sur pied et d'attaque pour le boulot

Pendant que l'homme arpente nonchalamment la pièce, Olivia se penche sur Dean pour lui murmurer :

- C'est ton chef ?

- Oui ! J'ai rêvé de l'avoir oublié, celui-là

- Porter ! Vous ne me présentez pas votre charmante amie ?

- Oui, excusez-moi. Mr le directeur Johnston, voici Olivia Benson

Ils se serrent la main. - Enchantée - dit Olivia.

- Benson… la petite Benson ? Inspecteur à l'USV ?

- Eh oui. Je suis en effet inspecteur dans cette unité. D'où me connaissez-vous ?

- Eheh, ça fait un moment que je vous connais. Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle mon agent faisait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir les enquêtes de votre unité. Raison inavouée certes, mais je n'ai pas été dupe bien longtemps !

Olivia ne répond pas, elle avait toujours soupçonné Dean de profiter de toutes les occasions possibles pour bosser avec elle. Dean soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Alors ? Quand on peut relancer l'opération, Porter ?

- L'opération ? - Dean savait bien que son chef ne s'était pas déplacé juste pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Ne faites pas l'idiot. Vous savez de quoi je parle. Ça fait des mois que tout est en attente, depuis ce … regrettable accident. Vous êtes guéri, donc on redémarre l'offensive

- Monsieur…

O - De quelle opération vous parlez ?

- Mademoiselle Benson, je vous prierais d'attendre à l'extérieur de cette chambre. Ces informations sont confidentielles

Elle alla se lever quand Dean posa sa main sur son poignet.

- Non, elle reste ici

- Porter ! Elle n'est pas habilitée à nos opérations !

- Je me moque de vos petites cachotteries. Elles m'ont déjà coûté assez cher !

Olivia le regarda et compris qu'il évoquait l'affaire du cartel, à cause de laquelle ils s'étaient brouillés tous les deux pendant un an.

- Porter !

- De toute façon, je refuse de faire cette mission

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez bien entendu. Je refuse cette mission

- Vous plaisantez ? Je vous rappelle que vous étiez d'accord, même volontaire pour cette mission !

- Je sais mais…

- Faut que je vous en rappelle les enjeux Porter ?

- Non Mr

- De toute façon, bien que j'ignore ce qu'est cette….- commence Olivia mais Dean l'arrête.

- Quand j'ai accepté, je n'avais rien à perdre. Aujourd'hui je refuse d'abandonner ma vie pendant trois ans ! Et comme c'est un minimum…

Olivia est choquée : une mission de trois ans ! Heureusement qu'il refusait !

- Porter ! C'est vous qui aviez suggéré cette mission ! Tout est parti de votre idée

- Je vais être père

Olivia se rapprocha de lui et lui saisit la main. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait du bébé, qu'il acceptait son existence.

- Je ne veux pas passer à côté de ça, de mon enfant … de mon couple

Johnston était visiblement ennuyé. Olivia intervient :

O - Choisissez un autre agent

J - Porter est le seul candidat possible !

O - Pourquoi ? C'est quoi cette mission mystère ?

D - Je devais remplacer un parrain de la mafia

O - Quoi ? - Elle hurla folle d'inquiétude - C'est du suicide ! Je croyais que le FBI n'envoyait plus des agents dans la mafia ! Ils étaient toujours découverts ou forcés à commettre des crimes !

D - C'est le cas pour les petits hommes de main obligés de faire leurs preuves pour être intégrés dans l'organisation. Mais le type dont je dois prendre la place est déjà à un haut poste. Il ne se salit plus les mains, il commande.

O - Oui c'est génial ! Tu n'aurais donc pas tué des gens mais commandité des meurtres. Belle différence !

J - C'est une opération de très grande envergure. Porter, réfléchissez encore ! Nous avons pris toutes les précautions pour votre sécurité

O - Ben tiens ! Vous voulez l'envoyer dans la fosse aux lions, avec quoi comme protections, on peut savoir ?

J - Inspecteur, pour la dernière fois, cela n'est pas de votre ressort !

O - Si vous tenez à cette opération, choisissez un autre pigeon ! Il n'est pas question que mon mari disparaisse pendant trois ans et qu'il nous revienne une balle dans ….

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Cette image était bien trop douloureuse et vivace dans son esprit. Dean réalisa qu'elle l'avait appelé « son mari », et cela le conforta dans sa décision. Oui elle avait raison, le bonheur est à portée de main et il ne le laisserait pas filer. Pas cette fois.

J - Je comprends vos inquiétudes, je vous assure. Mais personne d'autre que Dean ne peut le faire

O - Pourquoi ? Vous ne manquez pas d'agents sur le terrain

J - Avec son expérience, ses capacités, aussi bien techniques que comportementales ? Non ils sont rares, je vous assure

D - c'est surtout que le type que je dois remplacer est mon sosie

J - Porter ! Cette information est top-secret !

O - Un sosie ?

D - Oui. Il y a un an, j'ai croisé un proche membre de sa famille qui m'a confondu avec lui. C'est de là que tout est parti

J - Magnifique ! Allez-y, dites lui tout, tant qu'on y est !

D - Je ne cacherai plus jamais rien à Olivia. Je me fous de vos autorisations débiles

O - Dean, tu ne peux plus y aller

D - Je n'irai pas

J - Porter, je vous conjure

O - Il faut lui dire, Dean

* * *

><p><span>Lui dire quoi? Mais vous avez tous deviné! Que va-t-il se passer now?<span>


	11. Chapter 11

J - Dire quoi ?

D - Virez-moi Mr, parce que je n'ai plus ma place au FBI

J - Ne faites pas l'idiot. Je vous laisse encore un peu réfléchir. Je sais que la raison l'emportera chez vous

Johnston se prépare à partir.

D - Je suis aveugle

Johnston resta cloué sur place : - Que dites-vous ?

D - Cette balle que je me suis tirée moi-même dans la tête a sectionné mon nerf optique. Je suis aveugle, c'est irréversible

Olivia lui serra la main à l'évocation de la balle.

J - Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Je vous vois bouger les yeux quand on vous parle, attitude que n'ont pas les non-voyants

D - Ceux de naissance sûrement. Mais je suis habitué à diriger mes yeux vers la voix de celui qui me parle, c'est un réflexe instinctif, même si je ne le vois pas. Allez interroger mes médecins. Vous recevrez mon certificat d'handicap en même temps que ma démission

Johnston ne savait plus quoi répondre. L'un de ses meilleurs agents était handicapé !

J - Porter, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas. Vous ne disiez rien alors que cet argument…

D - Je sais ! Il coupe toute tentative de me convaincre. Je voulais… éviter d'être classé impotent…mais c'était inévitable

Johnston était très ennuyé : - Écoutez Porter, n'envoyez pas cette lettre de démission. Il y a peut être des possibilités pour vous. Vous avez été un très bon agent, je ne veux pas vous voir partir comme ça. Votre expérience a encore de la valeur

D- Hum, parce que moi je n'en ai plus !

O - Dean, c'est faux, tu le sais

D ============================================================================= O

D ====================================================================== O

D ============================================================= O

_Trois ans plus tard._

Dean est désormais instructeur pour les nouvelles recrues du FBI pour toute la partie théorique. Ce n'est évidemment pas le job qu'il aimait mais il y trouve quelques intérêts à former les futurs agents. Il a parfaitement travaillé son ouïe et sa mémoire, si bien qu'il arrive à compenser, voire cacher en grande partie sa cécité. Ses élèves ne s'en aperçoivent en général qu'après une dizaine d'heures, ce dont il est assez fier.

- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec notre instructeur, l'Agent Porter. L'autre jour, je le croise juste à la sortie d'un amphi, il se cognait dans plein de monde. Il avait l'air, je ne dirais pas affolé, mais assez effrayé d'être dans ce couloir, avec tous ces gens qui passaient à côté de lui, qui le bousculaient même !

- Il est peut être, comment on dit agoraphobe ? Il a peur de la foule ?

- Tu déconne ! Il ne pourrait pas enseigner s'il avait peur d'une foule d'élèves. Pendant les cours, on est parfois nombreux, il ne bronche pas

- Franchement j'étais juste devant, il s'en est pas aperçu ! Je voulais dire au moins bonjour, mais il y avait un tel boucan, il aurait fallu que je crie pour qu'il comprenne. Je me suis contenté d'un signe de la tête, il ne m'a pas répondu. Il semblait …concentré…sur quelque chose d'invisible. Je me demande s'il est pas un peu taré ce mec !

- Va falloir le surveiller

- Moi j'ai une autre théorie. J'avais une tante qui évitait les foules bruyantes, pas par peur mais parce que trop de bruit l'empêchait de se diriger correctement. Elle était aveugle

- Notre prof, aveugle ? Ça ne se peut pas !

- Comment il nous reconnaîtrait dans les salles ?

- Il est peut être très doué. Il écoute nos voix, il reconnaît les parfums …va falloir le tester

* * *

><p>- Les opérations d'infiltrations sont très délicates, bien plus que les prises d'otages, parce que tout repose sur votre comportement et votre maîtrise. C'est pourquoi vous aurez des séances qui ressembleront de loin à du théâtre, pour acquérir des techniques comportementales. Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà une expérience dans ce domaine ?<p>

- Moi Mr. S'il s'agit de mimer de façon réaliste des personnages, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

La jeune femme qui venait de parler s'approcha de Dean, d'une démarche chaloupée et d'un air provoquant. Elle était habillée d'un tailleur jupe un peu trop sexy pour son futur poste. Les jeunes hommes de la séance ne purent s'empêcher de laisser glisser quelques sifflements caractéristiques.

Dean la laissa s'approcher jusqu'en face de lui, et il laissa glisser d'un air admiratif et intéressé ses yeux tout le long du corps voluptueux et à peine caché qu'on lui présentait. D'autres murmures se firent entendre autour.

La jeune femme, satisfaite de son effet, n'attendait plus que la fin du cours pour pouvoir se vanter devant ses complices d'avoir démonté la théorie du prof aveugle : cet homme savait apprécier le plaisir des yeux.

Dean ajouta :

- Vous imaginez être une bonne comédienne, mais sachez qu'un petit numéro comme cela vous dénoncerait au premier coup !

- C'est faux ! Vous vous êtes vous aussi laissé entraîner alors que vous saviez ce que je tentais !

- Quand je disais que le secret, c'était la maîtrise, je parlais de tout le monde ! Toute votre équipe doit jouer le jeu, or ici, ce sont vos collègues qui vous ont trahie

- Je ne comprends pas

- Je sais qu'une rumeur circule en ce moment sur moi. Et je vais donc la confirmer. Je n'ai aucune certitude sur la tenue que vous portez, ou votre couleur de cheveux ou de peau. Vous vous êtes approché de moi, j'ignorais totalement le rôle que vous aviez choisi, les possibilités étaient nombreuses, même si celui-ci est d'un grand classique. Ce sont les sifflets d'admiration de vos camarades masculins qui m'ont annoncé que l'allure, voire la tenue était affriolante. J'ai donc joué le jeu en faisant mine de m'y intéresser, et là ce sont vos collègues, cette fois féminines, qui m'ont prouvé que vous tombiez dans le panneau. Et ainsi j'aurais pu continuer à garder mon petit secret, qui n'en est pas vraiment un d'ailleurs.

- Vous plaisantez Mr ! Vous n'êtes pas… ?

- Si je suis

Un silence s'installa : Les élèves s'entre-regardèrent, ne pouvant y croire.

- Ce fut lors d'une mission, Mr ?

Dean hésita à répondre : - Non. Une … affaire personnelle

D ========================================================================== O

Olivia est désormais en partenariat avec Munch. L'ambiance entre Olivia et Eliott n'a fait que s'aggraver, après le réveil de Dean, leur mariage.

Les critiques d'Eliott envers Dean se sont faites encore plus virulentes. Les rares fois où Dean allait chercher Olivia au travail, Eliott ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer et l'insulter. Dean ne répliquait pas, il supportait ces insultes avec tristesse, comme si lui-même les jugeait méritées. Un jour, Eliott changea d'attitude : le fait que Dean ne répondait pas à ses provocations l'avait-il lassé ? Il se mit à l'ignorer complètement : il agissait comme si Dean n'existait pas. Si Dean annonçait une information, Eliott n'en prenait note que si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait réutilisée.

Olivia s'était fâchée mais Dean lui avait demandé de laisser tomber. Après tout ce n'était pas plus mal, il n'y avait plus de remarques, plus de guerres, plus de tensions.

Cette attitude butée d'Eliott avait brisé son amitié avec Olivia, qui avait demandé à Cragen un autre équipier. Celui-ci s'était empressé de réorganiser son équipe, qu'il voyait tomber à vau l'eau. Et ça marchait plutôt bien. Fin canalisait Eliott tant bien que mal, Olivia égaillait Munch. Le boulot continuait.

Dean avait catégoriquement refusé de ne jamais reboire une goutte d'alcool. Lors d'un gala important avec toutes les forces de police et leur famille, Eliott avait tenté de lui faire avaler un verre, mais Dean avait senti l'alcool avant même d'y toucher. Cette soirée avait failli tourner au pugilat. Cela restait pour tous un mauvais souvenir, même si Olivia avait été, ce soir là, comme d'autres collègues, décorée pour son travail.

D ============================================================================ O

À la maison, pour Dean et Olivia, c'est désormais le bonheur. Dean était adorable et traitait Olivia comme une reine. Il était sans cesse aux petits soins pour elle. Le bébé était un petit garçon, qu'ils ont appelé Joshua.

Le seul bémol était son moral : il avait perdu beaucoup de sa confiance en lui, persuadé d'être un poids mort pour elle, et un mauvais père impotent. Il lui arrivait de déprimer, surtout quand le petit faisait une bêtise que Dean n'avait pu prévenir (un objet qui tombe, l'enfant qui se cogne…). Sa hantise était d'être seul avec le petit : si jamais il approchait de la fenêtre, ou du four…. Olivia devait user de trésors de persuasion pour le rassurer.

_Chambre d'Olivia et Dean :_

Olivia rejoint Dean dans leur lit.

D - Je n'entends plus notre petit fauve. Il s'est endormi ?

- Oui ! Mais il a fallu trois histoires ! Je n'ai plus de voix

- Viens là que je te cajole

- Avec plaisir mon cher mari

Elle se cala entre ses bras. Après un moment de silence, elle dit :

- Je pense qu'il est temps

- Hum ? Temps de quoi ?

- D'avoir un deuxième enfant

- Olivia, je ne crois pas que …

- Dean ! Tu ne veux pas que notre fils grandisse seul ? Tu es enfant unique, tout comme moi ! Tu voudrais ôter à notre fils le soutien et le bonheur que peut lui apporter d'avoir un frère ou une sœur ?

- Non, bien sur que non, mais je…

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais bien quoi ! J'ai déjà du mal à surveiller convenablement Josh, comment pourrais-je avec un second ? Il va tout toucher et … se blesser…

- Arrête Dean ! Tu es un excellent père, le meilleur. Tu n'es pas le seul aveugle à avoir des enfants ! Il existe même des couples de non-voyants qui sont parents. Je croyais que tu avais dépassé ça ?

- Je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je ne suis pas digne de…

- Dean, je t'en prie, je t'en prie

Elle lui prit la tête entre ses mains :

- Aies confiance en moi ! Je sais ce dont tu es capable, je ne te demanderai rien qui soit hors de ta portée, crois-moi. As-tu confiance en moi mon chéri ?

- Oui

- Alors tu dois me croire : tu es un bon père pour Joshua. Et tu seras un bon père aussi pour le second. Quelques soient les difficultés, on y arrivera toujours, parce qu'on est ensemble. Tu n'en doutes pas de ça ?

- Non mon cœur

- Alors fais-moi un autre enfant

- Oui mon amour

* * *

><p><em>Fin de l'histoire. Ce fut une histoire tragique qui finit bien ! Merci de m'avoir suivis avec enthousiasme.<em>


End file.
